The Best Part of Waking Up
by Dashing Golden Dreams
Summary: Ted gets woken up in the best possible way. Codiase one-shot, slash… SMUT! First time for everything!


The Best Part of Waking Up

Summary: Ted gets woken up in the best possible way. Codiase one-shot, slash… SMUT! First time for everything!

_Disclaimer: I own neither Ted nor Cody… but a girl can dream._

_A/N: This is my first time writing and publishing anything even remotely smutty! I mean it, I've never even published a het sex scene before! Since this is new territory for me, I don't just want reviews, I NEED them. Please tell me what I did right and what I should work on… and I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it! This just jumped into my head in the middle of the night and wouldn't get out until I got it typed up, so I hope my lost sleep means something to you._

_Dedication: This is dedicated to all lovers of Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, but specifically to Tom, AKA Elstro1988, with huggles and thanks for the encouragement and for reading my reviews. Guys and gals, please check his work out. You won't be disappointed! _

As usual, it took Ted's mind a moment or two to process that his dream wasn't real. He'd been inside the movie he and Cody had watched the night before, an old favorite: _Monty Python and the Holy Grail. _Ted had been fighting the Black Knight, and doing pretty well for himself, until in an unexpected swerve, the man with a black tin can for a head cut Ted's arm off instead! That had awoken him with a start, and it didn't take him long to realize why the feeling of missing an arm had persisted into his waking life. No Arthurian brigand had dismembered him; his arm was merely pinned under 223 pounds of gorgeous man. Much better.

Ted weighed his options. He could try to free his limb, and risk waking his beau in the process. No good. Cody got little sleep as it was: between traveling, working and trying to have a social life and a relationship, sleep often got put on the back burner. Besides, Cody looked so beautiful and peaceful in his slumber, almost angelic: almost. Ted knew too much about his impish nature to be taken in by that innocent face. His other option was to remain in this position until Cody woke up, but that was no good either. He'd lost feeling in the arm already: that meant the circulation was cut off, and no oxygen was reaching the tissue. Medically, that could be a problem if it went on too long. But Ted didn't want Cody to move. He was so close, so warm, his breath falling lightly on Ted's neck… it would be a perfect moment if it weren't for the awkward arm situation.

Cody stirred in his sleep, and Ted seized his chance, cautiously but quickly sliding his arm out from underneath his boy. He rolled over so his back was against his lover's chest, relishing the warmth and closeness. With a slight sleepy noise, Cody snuggled Ted closer to him and put his arm around him… his hand coming to rest right on Ted's groin.

Now they had an entirely different problem.

Ted felt his cock begin to stiffen. Why did this always happen? Every time he was trying to enjoy a simple romantic moment with his Coddles, his body had to go and do _that._ Silently, he cursed himself for getting wood as easily as a teenager, and cursed Cody for being the only one who could do that to him. Ted had been around the block with a few men and women in his lifetime, but he had to hand it to Cody: no one had ever stirred his horndog tendencies as much as his fellow second-generation wrestler. It was amazing how certain looks, simple touches, things others might barely notice about Cody could turn him on in an instant. It wasn't nearly as bad now as in the first few months of their relationship, of course: in their honeymoon phase, they couldn't keep their hands, mouths or other body parts off of each other. It was just so right, so natural for them to be together. They were the missing piece in each other's lives.

Cody's fingers barely ghosted over Ted's growing erection. A soft moan escaped Ted's lips. Such a light, delicate touch sent thrills through his body. Pressed up against his lover, he could feel that Cody was getting hard as well, which only served to make him hornier. He wanted to wake Cody up and fuck him through the mattress, but his kindness outweighed his lust: Cody needed his sleep. Cody's dexterous fingers stroked him ever so gently once more, then his arm wrapped around Ted's waist, leaving his cock woefully unattended to. "Fuck, baby boy," Ted whispered, "you're a tease even when you're asleep."

Ted heard a soft chuckle. He turned to face Cody, whose eyes were open and sparkling with mischief. "Who says I'm asleep?" Cody said. In one swift movement, he wrapped his fingers around Ted's cock and brought it out through the fly of his boxers, squeezing hard and pumping up and down.

"Oh… ohhh! Cody!" Ted gasped. The sudden transition from Cody's feather-light touches to this firm grip made him throb with pleasure. "God! That feels good!"

"You like that, Teddy?" Cody said devilishly.

"Oh, yeah… FUCK YEAH!" Ted said as Cody did that thing with his fingers he loved: squeezing him with one finger at a time, like he was playing a piano. No one had ever done that to him—he hadn't even thought to do it when he touched himself—but it felt great.

"Mmm… feels all dry though, Teddybear," Cody said. "Maybe I need to get it nice and wet. You want that, Teddy? Want my mouth on that big cock?"

The dirty talk was going to send Ted over the edge before Cody's mouth got close to him at this rate. He let his actions speak louder than words and put his hand on the back of Cody's head. Cody responded by taking Ted's cock as deep as he could, all the way to the back of his throat. Ted was big, but Cody was gifted: he had almost no gag reflex at all. It was all Ted could do to keep from shooting his load right then as he felt Cody's hot, wet mouth all the way down, felt the tip of his cock hitting the back of his lover's throat. "God, Cody, mmf… so good, baby boy…" Cody bobbed his head up and down, flicking with his tongue… that mouth was good for so much more than cutting promos! He ran his tongue along that sensitive vein before pulling off and kissing the tip. "Why'd you stop?" Ted nearly whined.

"Want it somewhere else…" Cody said, his voice deepened with desire. "I want you to fuck me, Teddy…"

How could he say no to that? Cody rolled over onto his back. Ted put two fingers up to Cody's soft, pink lips, which he took into his mouth, licking and sucking them until they were all slicked up. Ted slowly inserted one, then two digits into Cody's tight pucker, scissoring him and stretching him. Cody bucked against them. "More," he whined. Fuck, this boy was so eager. Ted added a third finger. Cody's face was a mask of ecstasy. "Oh, Teddy… want your cock… fuck me, Teddybear, make me scream for you."

Ted positioned himself at Cody's entrance. Cody bit his lip and winced as Ted pushed in—no matter how much he was prepped, he was always so tight. "Relax, baby boy," Ted said. "That's it. Relax for me." He stayed still for a minute, letting Cody's body get used to him. Finally Cody nodded, his green light signal. Ted drew back, then rammed into him hard, but slow… Cody liked it slow at first… building momentum towards the end.

"Ooohhh… fuck, Teddy… so big… aahh…" Ted loved the sounds Cody made when they had sex. He moaned and whimpered at first, but before Ted was done with him, Cody would be screaming the place down.

"Like that, baby boy? Like looking up at me… watching me fuck you?"

"Yes, Teddy… oh god, need you so bad Teddy… faster," Cody panted. Ted pulled almost completely out of him… heightened the anticipation… then drove into him fast, hard, and deep, hitting his spot with every thrust. "AAH! Oh, god… fuck… Teddy! MMM! YES!" Ted was pounding him with all his strength, hips moving like a machine, fucking his baby boy for all he was worth. "Teddy… oohh! Oh god... oh Ted… TEDDY!"

"Yeah, say my name, baby boy… scream for me, let it all out," Ted said.

"AAHH! MM! Teddy… fuck, right there! Oh, god, I'm gonna cum… I'm gonna cum!" Cody's eyes were scrunched shut, his nails digging into Ted's ass… Ted was right on the brink himself.

"Ohh… CODY!" Ted shouted as he filled his lover with his release.

"TEDDYYYY!" Cody screamed loud enough to shake the windows as his seed came out of him in thick ropes, splattering over both their stomachs. Ted slid himself out of Cody and pulled his boy into a kiss.

"Wow," he said breathlessly as their lips parted. "That was… god, Cody, I love you so much."

"I love you, Ted," Cody replied, nuzzling into Ted's shoulder.

"Know what, baby boy?"

"Hmm?"

"Screw Folgers. You're the best part of waking up."


End file.
